


Cover Art: i can see you with my eyes closed

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: Cover Art, F/F, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Cover art for Beezarre's fic "i can see you with my eyes closed".





	Cover Art: i can see you with my eyes closed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beezarre (Dibee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I can see you with my eyes closed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189619) by [Beezarre (Dibee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibee/pseuds/Beezarre). 



> This has been on my mind for ages but I've only now managed to make it.
> 
> Do not repost the it, use it in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.


End file.
